Every Letter of Three Words
by LunarStarEclipse
Summary: Mei-Mei and Chao Xin got into a fight about his ex-girlfriend. Then Dashan tells Chao Xin that Mei-Mei is moving to Moscow! Now, Chao Xin has to say three words to Mei-Mei or he might lose her forever. Will he make it before the clock reaches seven? One-Shot Mei-Mei Chao Xin.


**All rights belong to the rightful owners.**

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

In Beylin Temple, Mei-Mei was angrily eating some dumplings, grumbling about how Chao Xin is an idiot. Dashan and Chi-yun were trying to calm her down and were correcting her about her choice of words once in a while. An hour ago, Chao Xin and Mei-Mei were having a _huge_ fight about Chao Xin's ex-girlfriend that cheated on him recently. Chao Xin said some hurtful words to Mei-Mei that made her cry. Now, she is extremely furious.

"Mei-Mei," Dashan said calmly, "we all know that Chao Xin can be a bit arrogant—"

"A bit?" Mei-Mei growled, glowering at her friend. She certainly wasn't in her happy moods.

Dashan raised his hands in front of him. "—but he's still our friend. He may be a player and he may forget his duties…but you still have crush on him, right?"

Mei-Mei turned bright red from both anger and embarrassment. "WHY WOULD I LIKE LERK?"

"Jerk," Chi-yun corrected.

"WHATEVER!" Mei-Mei shouted. She got up and said, "CHAO XIN IS BECOMING A PIN IN THE DECK—"

"A pain in the neck," Dashan interrupted.

"—EVER SINCE HE STARTED DATING THAT GIRL!" Mei-Mei continued like she wasn't just interrupted. She took a deep breath. Tears started filling her eyes. "Besides, he hardly ever looks at me! If he can't see that I have feelings for him, despite everything I do for him, then maybe we shouldn't even be friends!"

She marched off to her room, crying. When she was out of sight, Chao Xin came into the room with a surprised and guilty look. Dashan and Chi-yun glared at him. "Do you always have to focus your attention on your fangirls who may not even like you for you?" Dashan asked him. "Thanks to your poor choices, you made Mei-Mei cry!"

"I never knew she liked me!" Chao Xin defended.

"Chi-yun agrees with Dashan," Chi-yun said. "Chao Xin has been too blind to realize Mei-Mei's feelings."

"You have to talk to her," Dashan said. He glared at Chao Xin. "Mei-Mei and her parents are moving to Russia. Because of this fight, you'll lose her for good!"

Chaos Xin stood there in shock. "She-She's moving to Russia? She never told me!"

"That's because you're too busy with your fangirls." Dashan and Chi-yun stood up and started walking out. Right before he walked out the door, Dashan added, "You should also try to figure out your feelings and realize who you truly want to be with. Her flight to Moscow will be leaving at seven in the morning." Then he left.

Chao Xin blinked. _What did he mean?_ Chao Xin groaned and sat down, leaning against the wall. The sun was already gone and replaced by the moon. "What _do_ I feel about her?" he asked himself. He thought so hard, he didn't realize he fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up, Chao Xin noticed the sun in the sky and everything from yesterday rushed into his mind. He jumped up and glanced at the clock. It read 6:15.

Chao Xin's eyes bulged out and he began running out. It took thirty minutes by car to reach the airport from Beylin Temple. He had to go now to tell Mei-Mei. He didn't realize it until now that he truly was in love with the teal-headed Chinese blader.

He took a taxi and drove to the airport without any trouble. That is, until they were a half mile away and they reached traffic. Chao Xin groaned when he saw how huge this traffic was. It would take _hours_! He only had twenty more minutes before Mei-Mei's plane leaves.

Without a second thought, Chao Xin got out of the taxi and began using his years of training. He jumped from one car to another with great speed he almost looked like a blur. By the time he reached the airport, it was already six forty-five.

He ran to the plane that would take flight to Moscow. With ten minutes left to spare, he saw Mei-Mei with Dashan and Chi-yun. "MEI-MEI!" he shouted.

The three turned around. Mei-Mei looked surprised and Dashan and Chi-yun smirked. The two left as Chao Xin came up to them, out of breath.

"Chao Xin, did you run here?" Mei-Mei asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Regaining his breath, he nodded. "Yes. Mei-Mei, please don't go. I'm going to miss you."

Mei-Mei blushed lightly and said, "I'll miss you too but—"

She was cut off because of a certain brown haired blader pressing his lips onto hers. Mei-Mei's eyes widened and she blushed deeply. Chao Xin pulled away a second later and immediately, Mei-Mei missed the feeling. "Please, don't go, Mei-Mei. I love you. I'm sorry for just realizing it. I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday. I never knew you had feelings for me and I'm so sorry for being so dense to not realize it. Please forgive me. Just don't move to Moscow where I won't be able to see you anymore."

Mei-Mei's lips twitched upwards and she let out a laugh, not being able to hold it in any longer. Chao Xin gawked at her, hurt. "Are you…laughing at me? When I'm finally confessing?"

Mei-Mei shook her head and calmed down to an amused grin. "Sorry...Chao Xin did Dashan and Chi-yun told you that I'm _moving_ to Moscow?"

Chao Xin blinked and nodded. Mei-Mei let out another laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I-I'm not really moving to-to Mo-Moscow!" Mei-Mei said through her laughter. Chao Xin gapped. "My parents and I are going there to visit my aunt and cousins! I'll be back next week!"

Chao Xin's jaw hit the floor. "So…they…tricked…confessing…what!"

"Chao Xin, you are so easy to pick!" Mei-Mei said with a huge grin.

"To trick," Chao Xin corrected, annoyed.

"So, did you really mean it?" she asked. Chao Xin blinked at her, confused. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Chao Xin smiled and nodded. "Every letter of 'I love you' is true."

Mei-Mei grinned, got on her toes, and gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you too, Chao Xin."

Chao Xin grinned and said, "Is that all I get after saying those three words?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and Mei-Mei giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss which he gladly returned.

* * *

He watched his new girlfriend enter the plane before turning around to Dashan and Chi-yun. He glared at them and they grinned innocently back. "You two are…" Chao Xin started.

"Hey," Dashan interrupted. "We needed to give you a push."

Chao Xin stopped glaring and sighed with a smile. "Well, I guess I have to thank you."

"No problem," Dashan said.

"All of us have gotten tired of watching Mei-Mie and Chao Xin being oblivious of one another's feelings," Chi-yun added.

They started heading back to Beylin Temple. All Chao Xin thought about was a certain Aquario blader and the next time he can tell her, "I love you".

* * *

**I hope this one-shot was good. I'm not positive if I got these two in character since it's been a while since I watched Metal Masters.**

**I'm planning to write a SophiexWales but I want to know if they are siblings or not. They're called "Twin Jewels" and in Beyblade Wiki, it says their siblings. I like this pairing but if they are siblings...well, I'm upset about that. Right now, I'm half hoping they're not since I read a lot of great stories about that pairing.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought about this one-shot.**


End file.
